


Wwalk Right Up and Bite Me

by anthrop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, F/M, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/pseuds/anthrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which indigoblood Rose ties human Eridan up for the weekend, and he makes fun of her perfume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wwalk Right Up and Bite Me

Spluttering, you jerk awake soaking wet. Water streams down your glasses, making it difficult to see much beyond the fact that whatever room you're in is pitch black. It's got that musty and unused stink under the smell of hard water dripping down your nose. If not for the grimy window on your left letting in a pale, dirty light you'd think you were in a basement or something.

It takes you a moment longer to realize you're tied to a plastic folding chair.  

"Good evening, Eridan."

Your breath hitches helplessly. You'd know that voice anywhere.

"Figured this was your doin'. It's got your stink all over it."

Her silhouette is framed in the window,  appearing with that unsettling quickness of hers that always leaves you on your toes (and still miles too slow to keep up--not that you'll ever admit it). She's all curves, sharp as a paper cut from her arcing horns to the fit of whatever new dress she's wearing. Something stark, no doubt, with her usual hint of the esoteric. Hopefully this number won't blink at you like that weekend in February.

"Do you like it?" she asks, airy and lighthearted as a tea party. "I thought I'd try a human perfume. It's _Le Baiser Du Dragon_."

You scoff. "Tryin' to impress me, Fishwitch?"

"Hardly. Alternian flowers bore me these days."

"Sure they do, and I'm the Queen a' England. Sorry to break it to you but that shit smells like the underside a rotten mushrooms."

She doesn't reply right away, just cocks her head a little to the right. She's smirking all right, even if it's too damn dark in here to see. That smirk'll drive anyone crazy. You know. You've seen her do it firsthand.

"How are your classes going? Have you learned anything new since the last we got together?"

"It's history, not much _new_ to learn an' you know that." You test the cords, not forcing them, just appreciating a good knot. First time she tied you up you figured with those yellow, manicured claws and the flaps of purplish skin between her fingers, she'd be crap at knots.

You had bruises for nearly two weeks. You've learned better since.

"Mmm, true. Well how go the intrepid adventures of the nefarious Orphaner Dualscar?"

You've learned not to react to that poke. "He's battlin' Persians under Alexander the Great."

"Under?"

"Oh don't get that tone a' voice with me, you know exactly what I don't mean and there ain't no need to waggle those fins at me all suggestive like."

"Isn't there?" Her hand is sudden and cold, wrapped around the back of your neck just shy of viselike. Her claws prick your jaw as an afterthought.

"Course there ain't."

"Oh? I believe Emperor Augustus might have something to say about that."

"You leave him outta this, Rose--"

"Back to first names, are we? Good, I do so tire of your attempts at adorable pet names."

She bites your bottom lip, gently, just enough to sting. When she lets go you bite back, harder, to draw bright beads of lavender. Between your teeth her black lips tighten in a smile.

"Good human. Playing along now?"

You grin back, mouth wet with red and purple blood. " Never given me a reason to stop yet, Cold Lips."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a self-imposed writing challenge. Title comes from ["Love Interruption"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iErNRBTPbEc) by Jack White.


End file.
